Isabella Lestrange
by twilightobsecion
Summary: Bella hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange. Los Cullen en Hogwarts. En luna nueva y harry potter y el torneo de los tres magos. sean buenos :c
1. Chapter 1

_**1.-comienzo**_

-Bella no quiero que me acompañes, no me convienes Bella, será como si nunca hubiese existido. Esas son las palabras más dolorosas del mundo. Les explicare Mi nombre es Isabella Swan bueno ese es mi nombre muggle en verdad me llamo Isabella lestrange soy hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, soy prima de Draco Malfoy y de Nynphadora tonks como la ultima nombrada soy una metamorfomaga es decir, que puedo cambiar mi aspecto físico como quiera. No como todo el resto de mi familia estoy en Gryffindor y creo que por eso me odian, la mayoría del tiempo ya que mi familia solo queda en Slytherin. Como decía tengo pelo negro, grueso, espeso y brillante como mi madre y los ojos grandes, redondos y azules como mi padre. Estuve mas o menos un año en el mundo muggle porque mi madre bellatrix estuvo fuera de azkaban y pensaba matarme. En ese año conocí a una familia llamada Cullen y a Edward Cullen. Me enamore de él, supere mis perjuicios sobre que el fuese un vampiro y yo una bruja aunque nunca se lo dije el me dejo porque uno de sus hermanos casi me come. lo más sano que encontré fue venir a hogwart después de todo solo perdí un año-

-Charlie me iré a Hogwarts necito estar con mis amigos me fui por un año sin decirles nada-el solo me veía estático, no muchas veces me muestro verdaderamente (apariencia) fuera de Hogwart

-respetare todas tus decisiones casi hija -dijo sonriendo -espero que te vuelvas a encontrar de nuevo ven aquí -y me dieron el abrazo mas reconfortable en los últimos meses

-Adiós, te extrañare Charlie -y así aparecí en el comedor del colegio, sé que no es muy prudente volver así sin avisar pero fue todo muy imprevisto.

-BELLA! -gritaron Ron, Harry y Hermione

-hola chicos! -dije mientras hacíamos un abrazo grupal, ellos son mis mejores amigos.

-bella! -dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos George y Fred -donde estuviste pequeña hermana! -dijo Fred -no sabes cómo nos preocupamos! -dijo George -ni una carta! -dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento en donde estuve no pude mandar cartas-por primera vez vi a mi alrededor y estaban todos cenando y mirando extrañados juro por dios que vi una cabellera cobriza entremedio de Hufflepuff -Hola-les dije a la mesa de Griffindor, no es que sea famosa recién en mi cuarto año pero en mi casa todos somos muy unidos.

-bella estábamos muy preocupados!-dijo Harry mientras me abrazaba nunca éramos muy cariñosos pero era mi mejor amigo en la vida. El me entendía y yo a él.

-lose pero tenemos que hablar luego de comer me muero de hambre! No sabes cómo deseo comer un pudin de calabaza en donde estuve solo había pizza!

-si, luego debes ir a hablar con dombledor -dijo Hermione

-okey vamos -me senté al lado de un muchacho gigante, no lo mire solo comía ferozmente

-Bella comes como Ron tranquilízate -dijo riendo Ginni la hermanita de Ron

-okey -dije con la boca llena- y que ha pasado en mi ausencia? -le pregunte a los chicos

-nada solo fuimos en el tiempo y casi nos come un hombre lobo, nos mata un animago y Harry desarmo a snape.-dijo Ron como si nada con jugo de calabaza escurriendo de su boca

-solo eso?-pregunte sarcásticamente -yo no hice nada interesante solo que mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y me salvo de un vampiro loco y raro con trencitas -dije riéndome

-mejor amigo bella? Los hombres lobos son criaturas impredecibles aunque hay una variedad extensa de ellos -dijo Luna feliz como siempre

.y donde está Cedric? No lo veo hace miles! -Cedric, mi otro mejor amigo lo conocí ya que es el hijo de un amigo de la familia Weasly.

-está en su mesa -dijo Harry -te acompaño?

-no gracias luego iré a molestar a draco y luego donde dombledore nos vemos en la sala común adiós -les dije a todos

-BU! -le dije mientras tapaba sus ojos

-Bella! No me dijiste que ya te vendrías! -dijo mientras se daba una vuelta para poder abrazarme.

-lose, lo siento como has estado? -dije mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha

-nada aquí, Potter sigue ganándonos en el QuibiCh -dijo con cara de fastidio -llegaron 5 estudiantes nuevos y otros dos profesores bueno trabajan en la enfermería los deberías conocer son agradables -dijo feliz, yo solo entendía el 50% de lo que decía estaba tan feliz de porfin estar con mis amigos.

-si, lo are pero tengo que molestar a Draco no lo ago. hace UN AÑO no sé cómo he sobrevivido! Te veré mañana lo juro y me presentaras a tus amigo, chao

-camine rápidamente hacia la última mesa la de Slytherin donde se encontraba Draco y sus seguidores-

-hola primito -dije riendo -como has estado Draco? Me has extrañado? -dije apretando su mejilla -ya no temes a que algún muggle te secuestre? -cuando pequeños el despertaba gritando eso, si lo es raro…

-púdrete bella, tus amiguitos sangre sucia se aburrieron de ti?

-jajá no pero te veo hace un año y em.. córrete Vicent -dije mirando al novio de Draco bueno su "amigo" quien me miro de una manera fea

-Bella tu madre te envía saludos, dijo que le alegra las vacaciones que te tomaste en Forks ella te cuidaba de cerda, después de todo eres su pequeña niñita -quede en Shock como sabia esa maniática que yo estuve en Forks?

-eres una mierda Malfoy vete al infierno -y dicho eso Salí a la gran mesa de profesores, esperando que no molestara a Dombledore que llegase y hiciera tanto desorden.

-Hola Hagrid dije con un susurro a lo que el levanto la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Director Dombledore espero que no le moleste mi repentina aparición es solo que necesitaba estar aquí rápido, lo antes posible -dije mirando al piso

-no, para nada una chica como tú nunca será rechazada en Hogwarts tu habitación no ha sido ocupada nuevamente con nadie, tienes tus cosas?

-si, las del año pasado… pero puedo pedirle a la señora Weasly que me mande las cosas ella lo hará enseguida director -ojala..

-si bella no lo dudo, está todo bien, que tus compañeros te informen de los nuevos cambios y asegúrate no hacer ninguna travesura hasta mañana -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si, gracias director Dombledore, una última pregunta quienes son los nuevos profesores de los cuales se habla tanto?

-se llaman Carlise y Esme, nuevo doctor y enfermera -ouch esos nombres y profesiones… no creo que estén aquí pero vi el cabello de Edward cuando llegue-Isabella ocurre algo?


	2. Chapter 2

-nada ocurre profesor, como me ha dicho que se apellidan? -dije intentando sonar poco interesada mientras miraba a la mesa de profesores para confirmar mis sospechas.

-ho pero que de mis modales, acércate Bella - se dio la vuelta para hablarles de frente - Carlise, Esme acérquense un minuto por favor. ellos se acercaron a nosotros mirándome atentamente lo único cambiado en mi era mi color de piel más pálida, mis ojos ahora celestes y el cabellos negro.-Isabella ellos serán parte de la enfermería, como recurres mucho allí intenta no enojarlos

-jajá un gusto señores Cullen-dije haciéndome la desconocida- no abra problema Director Dumbledore, debo informarle que mi madre ya se entero de mi anterior paradero, con permiso me iré a mi dormitorio.

-no hay problema Isabella nos veremos luego - le hice una seña con la cabeza no sin antes mirar a los Cullen quienes aun en shock me reconocieron.

Pase de largo sin despedirme de nadie hacia mi habitación que compartía con Ginny, Lunna y Hermione para caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Bella levántate! Igual a Ron no te despiertas con nada-me dijo Hermione quitándome las mantas

-ya, estoy lista deja de gritar-dije mientras me arreglaba en tiempo record -vamos a …?

-Defensas contra las artes obscuras como tan despistada! -dijo mientras entrabamos a la clase que gracias a Potter (chiste personal ya que el nos salva de todo) el profesor entraba con nosotras.

-bien chicos hoy El hechizo principal que vamos a aprender hoy es: RIDDIKULUS. Supongo...que saben lo que hace, no? Transforma a un Boggart, que es una criatura que se transforma en el pensamiento más horrible de una persona, en algo gracioso. Para hacerlo, tienen que enfrentárselo y pensar una cosa graciosísima acerca de la transformación del Boggart (en lo que se transforme, "su mayor miedo", imagínenlo haciendo o teniendo algo gracioso y decir Riddikulus, el Boggart se convertirá en lo que pensaron(solo si lo que pensaron es realmente gracioso y pronuncias bien RIDDIKULUS), y listo!, Bella tu iras primero ya que llegaste ultima

-no creo que deba…

-repruebas si no lo haces -dijo sonriente, Lumpin a este paso no te daré nada para navidad.

-está bien-el boggart se convirtió en mi pero al lado Lord Voldemort riendo mientras matábamos a muggles, que de helada - RIDDIKULUS -luego de eso todo se volvió muy raro estaba Voldemort vestido de color rosa bailando conmigo una canción llama marica tu de los morancos, todo el mundo estaba traumado con esa imagen, nunca más volveré a pensar de la misma manera iuc.

-okey… sigues tu Luna -dijo en shock riendo

-pero profesor no le tengo una mayor miedo a nada, las personas le tienen miedo a lo desconocido y a las ideas absurdas que nunca ocurrirán entonces podríamos pensar que el miedo no existe profesor creo que no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo riendo

-está bien, entonces sigues tu Ron -y salió una araña gigante-

-AHAAAAAA -corrió en ocho (8) gritando como chica hasta que de desmayo

-profesor creo que deberá decir usted el conjuro antes de que esa cosa se coma a Ron -dijo Hermione

-RIDDIKULUS, esta clase se puso extraña, pueden salir chicos Adiós.

-jajá eso no suele ocurrir, creen que Ron este bien?-le dije a Hermione y Luna quienes estaban incadas al igual que yo alrededor de Ron.

-no lo sé quizás deberíamos llamar a alguna enfermara -dijo Hermione y si viene Esme? No me podía arriesgar

-no.. esto se soluciona así -agarre el florero que estaba en el escritorio y le tire el agua a Ron -DESPIERTA NIÑITA! -le grite a mi casi hermano quien despertó al instante

-hey no soy una niñita solo que me pongo sensible cuando veo arañas

-si, te creo jajá fue lo mejor del mundo podrías hacerlo de nuevo? -le dije riendo

-Bella, pude haber muerto enserio! -dijo Ron a lo que yo y las chicas solo reíamos, cuando estábamos por llegar al comedor -se imaginan esa cosa tiene huevecillos que también me ataquen?!

-Ron, deberías tratar ese trauma con las arañas -le decía Hermione, en eso Cedric se cruzo en nuestro camino

-Cedric! Estas aquí, vamos juntos -le dije mientras me subía a su espalda como cuando jugábamos antes

-Gracias Bella, déjanos solos no importa -grito con sarcasmo Ron a lo que ignore

-y Cedric de que clase vienes -le pregunte mientras me bajaba de su espalda para sentarme junto a él en el comedor

-Herbologia, no deberías estar en tu mesa persona desleal? -dijo Cedric de broma

-Debería irme a Slytherin si de eso se trata pero no quieres que me quede un segundo aquí donde puedo observar a todas estas inmundas ratas? -le dije riendo

-estas inmundas ratas son mi equipo, Lestrange vete ya no eres bien venida -reímos - no, enserio podemos estar un rato luego de las clases -en eso sentí una mirada fija en mi pero la ignore, metí el dedo en el pastel verde que comía Cedric y se lo pase por la cara- no vemos luego señor popular -fui a mi mesa

-Bella que te traes con Cedric? -dijo Ron de manera sobreprotectora

-nada, y tú que te traes con Hermione? -le respondí rápidamente a lo que se puso rojo y solo se cayó y sigue comiendo

-Bella no trates así, no ves que aun no lo hacen oficial? Además te acercas mucho a Cedric siempre nos dejas por el -dijo Harry

-deja de regañarme o le diré a Ron que te gusta el cabello de Ginny -se pusieron rojos- o vamos amigos ya son cuatro rojos, quien más quiere enfrentarse a la Grandiosa Isabella? -dije en broma

-de mi no sabes nada -dijo Neville

-cállate, se lo tuyo con Luna -luna solo rio

-y como es que nos entrelazaste a todos Gran Isabella Lestrange? -me dijo Ginny

-Porque todos tienen que terminar con pareja si no, no abría Romance además siempre se escogen en pareja y me dejan sola cuando les obligo a tirarles libros a Mirtl la llorona era obvio.

-y quiénes son los nuevos? Escuche susurros sobre eso en la clase de Historia de la Magia.

-bueno son 5 estudiantes raros, no hablan con nadie de su mesa más que entre ellos creo que sus apellidos son Cullen -dijo Hermione

-tu sabes todo, en que mesas están? -Griffindore no por favor seria lo peor del mundo.

-Ron deja de comer así -le dije, el me tentaba a comer como cerda y no podía

-a que te refieres bellita?

-a esto -dije mientras transformaba mi cabeza a la de un cerdo y refregaba mi nariz en un bol de ensalada, todos en mi mesa reían pero una risa me llamo la atención ya que era más fuerte de lo normal, cambie a mi estado normal (Lestrange) y mire a mi derecha en donde estaba Emmett, nunca nos dimos cuenta de cuando llego a nuestra mesa, espero que sea el único Cullen aquí

-A sí que tu eres un Cullen verdad?- dije tratando de hacerme la desentendida

-soy Emmy bella, que ocurre? -dijo confundido

-de que hablas Emmett -los chicos me miraban -no te he visto en mi vida - dije lo más fría que pude, después de todo soy una Lestrange.

El me iba a responder pero en ese momento el salón se movió como en un terremoto, nos levantamos a la ventana de donde venia un ruido escandaloso . del mar salía un barco enorme, de los cielos llegaba una carrosa igual de grande. Luego de que nos obligasen a sentarnos …

-Potter, Cho te mira -dije riendo a Harry siempre le ha gustado Cho

Se dio media vuelta para sonreírle pero el jugo se le salió de la boca haciéndome reír estruendosamente, hace un año no reía así, el director Dumbledore me miro de mala manera y me calle.

-Ahora que ya están sentados quiera informarles algo, este castillo no solo será su hogar este año, sino de varios invitados especiales, ya que Hogwarts ha sido elegido -dijo el director Dombledore que fue interrumpido por Algus Filch el señor que corre raro y tiene de novia a una gata.-Decia Hogwarts ha sido elegido como la sede de un gran evento, El torneo de los tres magos, para aquellos que no lo sepan el torneo de los tres magos reúne a tres escuelas para una serie de eventos, de cada escuela se escoge solo a un estúdiate para competir, y que quede claro que cuando digo que si son elegidos para este torneo estarán solos, créanme que este torneo no es para los asustadizos per de eso hablaremos luego, demos la bienvenida a las bellas señoritas de la academia de magia Beauxbatons con su directora Madame Olympe Maxime

-en ese momento entraron por la puerta principal un grupo de chicas uniformadas iguales desde el sombrero hasta los zapatos todo de color celeste, su caminar era elegante y bailarín con cada salto que hacían salían mariposas- Valla esa mujer es enorme -dijo la voz que reconocí de Emmett

-ahora nuestros amigos del norte nuestros amigos de Durmstrang y su director Karkarov.-Ellos en cambio entraron golpeando sus mazos al piso y girándolos, sacaban chiscas cada vez que los golpeaban, detrás de ellos entraron quienes seguro eran el director y su hijo o algo así, para finalizar el acto dos dragones de fuegos salieron de la boca de unos chicos wow.

-miren Hagrid le clavo un tenedor al profesor Flitwik -dijo Ron riendo

-auch eso le debió doler-dijo Hermione yo solo reía

-su atención por favor, quisiera decir unas palabras, la gloria eterna es lo que le espera al campeón del torneo de los tres magos, pero para eso tienen que triunfar en tres pruebas, tres pruebas en extremo riesgosas, por esa razón el ministerio decidió aplicar una nueva regla, para explicar todo esto tenemos al señor Bartemius Crouch -en eso rayos salían del techo de Hogwart

-ya vieron? Es Ojoloco Moody-dijo en un susurro Ron

- Alastor Moody? El cazador?! -dijo Hermione

-Cazador?-dijo un chico a cual no conozco

-por él las celdas de Azkavan están repletas dicen que está completamente loco -dijo Ron

-Ojoloco Moody bebió algo en un rincón-

-Que creen que este bebiendo? -dijo Harry

-no creo que sea jugo de calabazas -le respondí

Después de un largo análisis por su seguridad a ningún estudiante menor de 17 años se le permitirá participar en el torneo de los tres magos- todos empezamos a gritar que era injusto

-SILENCIO!-grito Dumbledore mientras con su varita transformaba o desasía un pedestal convirtiéndolo en un hermoso Cáliz con fuego de color Azul. -El cáliz de fuego, quien desee participar en el torneo solo debe escribir su nombre en un pergamino hasta el Jueves desde ahora, piénsenlo bien porque una vez elegido ya no hay escapatoria, en este momento el torneo de los tres magos da comienzo!-y así nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios hasta la próxima mañana

- Alastor Moody, ex cazador su maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras vine porque Dombledore me lo pidió, fin de la historia-y no que ayer estaba el profesor Lumpin?-Preguntas? Bien, cuando se trata de artes obscuras utilizo el método practico, ahora quien pude decirme cuantos maleficios imperdonables existen

-Tres señor-dijo Hermione, sin su tutoría yo no pasaría nunca ella es la chica genio de aquí

-por que se llaman así? -dijo Ojoloco mientras escribía en la pizarra

-porque son imperdonables señor, si un mago los usara..

-tendría boleto directo a Azkaban-dijo Ojoloco-El ministerio dice que son muy jóvenes para ver sus efectos, pero yo digo lo contrario!, necesitan saber a qué se enfrentan! Y necesitan estar preparados!, bien cual analizamos primero, Weasly! De pie menciono un maleficio

-bueno mi padre menciono uno Imperios-dijo Ron tartamudeando

.a si tu padre lo conoce muy bien, hace unos años le dio problemas al ministerio, quizás esto les demuestre el por qué-dijo mientras sacaba a una araña, la hacía más grande y la ponía la cabeza y cara de todos- que quieren que haga ahora, que salte por la ventana?, que se ahogue? Otro más, otro más, de pie-se levanto Neville- longbottom muy bien cuál?

-Esta el maleficio Cruciato

-correcto, muy bien -ven y lo aplico en la araña, Neville solo se contenía de llorar

-Basta! No ve que lo hace sufrir?!-grito Hermione llorando

-tal vez pueda mencionarme el ultimo maleficio imperdonable-Hermione negó con la cabeza en silencio

-Avada kedavra!-y así la araña murió-el maleficio asesino, solo una persona lo ha sobrevivido y está en esta sala -todos miramos a Potter en el pasillo hacia la otra clase Hermione se iba quejando de los maleficios nos cruzamos con lo Cullen, les dedique una mirada fría a lo Lestrange como yo les llamaba o a lo esquizofrénico, es lo mismo. Ellos solo me miraron con extrañeza, Hermione se detuvo en seco y me arrastro hacia el patio donde nos sentamos sobre una banca de piedra.

-Que te ocurrió bella? A mí no me puedes engañar te conozco y algo te ocurrió en tu lugar secreto.

-bueno los Cullen, ellos…-mire al piso ya que un nudo apretaba mi garganta

-vamos Bella puedes confiar en mí lo juro no se lo diré a los chicos.

-fui novia de Edward Cullen..-lo dije de golpe

-el chico de Hufflepuff?

-si, ese él me abandono hace un mes atrás y pensé que nunca más lo vería e mi vida pero me equivoque -dije dándole una sonrisa amarga

-Bella hay algo más-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-son vampiros, y su hermano Jasper de su misma casa el rubio me intento cenar así que el termino conmigo, nunca le dije que era bruja y mi aspecto de Bella Swan era otro, creo que saben quién soy pero ..-no aguante más y mis lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas

-ya lo sabía, no son magos y la única manera de que estén aquí era esa. Lo siento amiga aun te gusta?

-si, no se me quitaría el amor en un mes, pero ahora hay más rencor que cualquier otra cosa, gracias Hermione digo, por escucharme.-ella me abrazo

-no es nada, vamos o los chicos pensaran que nos escapamos sin ellos como la otra vez

-jajá verdad amo la casa de los gritos no sé por qué.

-es tu lado sicópata, no te preocupes se te pasara -dijo en broma

-aquí estaban nos preocuparon! -así paso el día hasta cuando yo y Hermione nos sentamos en el salón que estaba el cáliz a ver quienes ponían sus nombres, al frente de nosotras estaban los Cullen observándome fijamente los mire unos minutos, infinitos minutos hasta que entro Cedric con su grupo de chicos populares a la sala yo lo mire con adoración mientras insertaba su nombre en el cáliz.

Entraron los gemelos Weasly y felices anunciaron que traían sus pócimas para envejecer

-No les va a funcionar -les dijimos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo, ellos se acercaron a nosotras uno a cada lado

-no?, porque no chicas -dijo Fred

-porque ese es el circulo de la edad! -dijo Hermione

-y Dumbledore la dibujo-termine yo

-y qué?-dijo George

-y qué? A un genio como Dumbledore no les puede engañar unos patéticos tontos-dijo Hermione

-y por eso, es patéticamente efectiva- dijo Fred-listo George?

-listo Fred!- bebieron esa poción

-Hasta el fondo-dijeron al mismo tiempo, saltaron y tiraron sus nombres, todos menos Hermione aplaudíamos pero de repente el fuego los expulso y tenían barbas y cabello blanco, se peleaban en el piso, me pare junto Ron y Harry mientras Hermione se sentaba y empecé a gritar

-PELEA, PELEA, PELEA-seguida del resto de los chicos de la sala hasta que entro krum con el director de su casa, miro a Hermione, arrojo el papel y se fue.

En el camino al comedor con los chicos bromeábamos -Hermione! Viste como te miro?.le dije emocionada

-no, de que hablas -dijo haciéndose la desentendida

-tontita, te hablo de Krum quien sabe irán juntos al baile de invierno! Algo me lo dice-dije feliz

-que ahora eres sitica? -dijo Ron muy enojado

-Tranquilo Ron que ocurre? -le dijo Harry pero este solo camino más rápido, los seguía torpemente pero le pise el uniforme a Hermione y casi tropiezo de no ser porque unas manitos frias me detuvieron

-Bella, podemos hablar un momento por favor? -dijo Alice

Mire a Hermione quien solo hiso que los chicos la siguieran al comedor, maldita traidora-si, supongo

-que haces aquí? -pregunto Alice

-que que hace aquí? Mira sus ojos!-dijo Emmett y así me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada de los Cullen

-soy una bruja creo que por eso estoy aquí y este es mi verdadero aspecto -les dije sin importancia

-Bella tenemos que hablar- dijo Edward- yo aun te amo, fue una equivocación lo tienes que entender ahora seré egoísta yo..-pero Cedric lo interrumpió

-Lestrange! Por fin te encuentro darán los nombres de los que quedaron en el torneo y tienes que ir conmigo!-dijo sin mirar a los Cullen-que hay Cullen's interrumpo? -lo dije, el conoce a todos es lo máximo en popularidad jaja reí internamente pero creo que se noto porque me miraron raro

-bueno vamos Cedric, con su permiso Familia Cullen .y me fui


End file.
